A Crown of Thorns
A Crown of Thorns was a virtual representation of one of Arno Dorian's genetic memories, relived by a Helix initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Arno entered the temple to retrieve the artifact. Dialogue Arno unlocked the temple door and entered the inner chamber. * Arno: Now for that artifact. Captain Rose and his men appeared behind Arno. * Rose: Allow me. Rose shot at Arno, who leapt into the water in a room below. In doing so, Arno dropped the key and his lantern. * Rose: What skill stealing the key. Much obliged! Rose took out the key. * Raider 1: Should I notify the Commandant? * Rose: Tell him that I resign. Rose and his men continued onwards, while Arno was left in the water below. * Arno: What now? Above, Léon dropped Arno's lantern down to him. * Léon: To light your way! * Arno: Léon, how did you find me? * Léon: I know what I'm doing. All of France is counting on you. * Arno: Little man. Thank you. Now get out of sight, I mean it. * Léon: Why? * Arno: It's time to find out what's inside that temple. * Léon: And the (captain)? * Arno: He shall fall... for I am an Assassin. On his way back up, Arno's lantern was spoiled by water, forcing him to refill it with oil. * Arno: (Shit.) Arno reached the temple's inner chamber, while Rose and his men attempted to unlock the grate in front of the artifact. * Rose: Look around! What are we missing? A hundred Louis to the first man to solve the enigma. Arno entered the room holding the artifact, the Head of Saint Denis. * Rose: How the devil do I get it? Open damn, you! * Arno: The artifact will never be yours. Engaging Rose and his men in combat, Arno killed the captain. Through his memories, Arno saw Rose with Napoleon at the Siege of Toulon. * Rose: ''I have comandeered the artillery required to break the siege.'' The vision changed to Rose speaking with a soldier. * Soldier: Steal the artifact, and your reward shall be far greater than anything Commandant Bonaparte has offered. * Rose: Where do I deliver it? * Soldier: To the lady Eve. The vision ended. Using luminescent ink symbols on the floor, Arno lit four braziers in the correct order. * Arno: (Long live France.) The Head's pedestal elevated to the top of the structure it was in, while more raiders attacked Arno. * Raider 2: Get him! * Raider 3: Steal the artifact! Killing the raiders, Arno climbed to the top of the structure and retrieved the Head. * Arno: Now old friend, we shall see why they're after you. Arno descended the structure and killed the raiders in his way with the Head. * Arno: What dark magic is this? That Commandant must never have it. Arno escaped the temple. Having changed back to his old Assassin outfit, he gave Condorcet's manuscript to de Sade, as well as the coin securing him passage to Egypt. He then left again immediately. In the meantime, de Sade read the manuscript. * De Sade: Ah, dear Arno. Our hopes as to the condition of the human species may be reduced to three points... Arno pulled an Apple of Eden out of the Head. Napoleon was pulled out of his carriage and arrested. * Soldier: Napoleon Bonaparte. You are under arrest for treason and deserting your post. Arno then entered Léon's room with Madame Margot. Upon seeing him, Léon embraced Arno. * De Sade: ... The destruction of inequality between nations, the progress of equality in one and the same nation... * Assassin: Final passengers! Arno put the Apple in a box, which he gave to an Assassin about to leave with his carriage. * Arno: This must reach Al Mualim in Cairo. The Assassin left with his carriage. * Assassin: Ha! * De Sade: ... and lastly, the real improvement of man. Arno looked up at Léon. Outcome Arno retrieved the artifact beneath Saint-Denis. Upon inspection, he discovered that it held an Apple of Eden within, and had it sent to Egypt to keep it out of Napoleon's hands. In addition, he decided to stay in France, having lost his cynicism. Trivia * No matter what outfit Arno is equipped with, he will always be shown wearing his default outfit in the ending cutscene, indicating his renewed dedication to the Brotherhood. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed: Unity - Dead Kings